Todo lo que no te dije
by peakhermy
Summary: Es un song-fic! La pareja es Harry y Hermione! ""“Lo prometo, ahí estaré”, recordaba perfectamente esas cuatro palabras, después de dos meses volvía a Londres""


**Todo lo que no te dije**

"Lo prometo, ahí estaré", recordaba perfectamente esas cuatro palabras, después de dos meses volvía a Londres, después de terminar su relación con su mejor amiga, por su inseguridad, por el miedo de perder su amistad. Durante esos dos meses no había sabido nada de ella, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, nada. Al parecer ella no lo habia entendido. Lo único que esperaba, es que ahí estuviera, tal y como se lo había prometido dos meses atrás.

Señor, hemos llegado dijo la aeromoza, sonriéndole.

Di.. disculpe y gracias dijo Harry desconcertado y nervioso. Bajo del avión y fue a tomar su maleta. Estaba demasiado nervioso, esperaba que estuviera ahí, salio, pero no vio a nadie. De repente siento como unos brazos lo rodeaban, cerro los ojos sonriendo, pero ese no era el perfume de su Hermione, era el de la pelirroja, al instante esa felicidad se fue.

-¡¡Harry!! Exclamo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Ginny, que sorpresa dijo Harry sonriéndole

-Vino Ron conmigo, pero de seguro fue a comprar algo de comida, ya lo conoces,¿como has estado? te extrañamos tanto dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Que raro, yo también Ginny, yo también dijo Harry tratando de que su voz mostrara felicidad.

-Conmigo no puedes fingir Harry, te conozco, es por ella verdad?

- Porque no vino con ustedes?

-No lo se Harry

-Me lo prometió Ginn, durante estos dos meses que estuve en Alemania, no me llamo, ni un mensaje nada, pensé que estaría aquí, pero ya veo que no.

-No te pongas así,

La pelirroja se acerco y lo abrazo. Después de unos minutos llego ron y saludo a su amigo. Los tres aparecieron en el departamento de Harry, a los pocos minutos sus amigos se fueron. Camino hacia su cuarto, prendió la radio y se que mirando el blanco techo de su recamara.

_Que no puedo estar sin ti,  
Que no vivo si tú no estas junto a mí.  
Mi vida, no puedo dormir,  
El sol ya no quiere salir.  
Te fuiste lejos..._

Volteo y en el buró, había una foto de ella, le dolía tanto no poder abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuando la amaba y decirle esas palabras "_no vivo si tu no estas_". Esa canción decía exactamente lo que sentía por dentro, sabia que había hecho mal al haber empezado esa relación, lo sabia, pero no pudo evitarlo, no puedo evitar decirle "_no_" a esos ojos que tanto amaba. Pero ahora todo se había ido al carajo, estaba solo, sin ella.

_Dame un lugar, una señal que me recuerde a ti,  
Y ahí quedarme.  
Sonríeme, déjame verte bien.  
Nos vemos otro día, vete, adiós..._

Habían pasado dos meses, pero para el se le hicieron años, sin saber de ella, no sabia absolutamente nada, a pesar de que el la llamaba, le mandaba cartas, mensajes, pero ella, simplemente no le respondía. No quería saber nada de el, lo sabia perfectamente.

-Fui un tonto al pensar que todo seguiría como antes, lo creí, porque me lo prometiste, soy un estupido

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y tomo la foto. Poco a poco las lágrimas cayeron lentamente.

_Y ahora voy a sentarme en la silla de aquel bar,  
Recordarte más y sentir tu piel.  
Mi vida ya, ya me dejaste de pensar,  
Y van tres días ya... sin verte._

Puso delicadamente su mano en la foto, paso los dedos por el cabello, así como lo hacia, cuando estaban juntos, por la boca, y al ver la sonrisa de la chica, el también sonrió, pero tristemente. Recordó lo suave que eran sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa, ese perfume que tanto amaba y esos brazos, con los que se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Disculpa ven, te quiero decir que me gustas tanto.  
¿Quieres pasar tu vida junto a mí?_

Se aferro mas a la foto y las lagrimas empezaron a caer mas rápidamente, con su suéter limpio las lagrimas que había en el cuadro, lo dejo a un lado, se quito los lentes, igual dejándolos a un lado, al quitárselos dejo ver sus ojos azules, tristes, sin brillo. Paso sus manos sobre su cabello, se recargo en sus piernas y empezó a llorar, como un niño pequeño. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizo, se seco las lágrimas. Y se quedo mirando la alfombra de su cuarto.

_Y ahora voy a sentarme en la orilla de este mar,  
Y vengo a gritar tu nombre y todo lo que siento por ti._

Volteo y susurro con voz entrecortada:

-Te… te amo.

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se recostó en medio de la cama, tomo la foto de su Hermione y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Logro quedarse dormido, abrazando la foto de su amiga.

_Y sin tus brazos yo no sirvo,  
Y sin tus brazos yo me rindo..._


End file.
